


Flowers and Tattoos

by RebelWithHeartofGold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Flowers and tattoos, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I decided to ship those that are canon, M/M, Tattoos, might as well, so cute and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithHeartofGold/pseuds/RebelWithHeartofGold
Summary: Liam and Theo get tattoos and Liam loves flower crowns on Theo





	1. Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> HEYY got this idea and decided to go and see where it takes me. It took me far and I love this actually.

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this,” Liam mumbled crossing his arms.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, little wolf, I’m also doing it,” he smirked. 

Liam and Theo are currently going over ideas and sketches of what tattoos they should get for their appointment next week. They’ve been thinking about it for awhile well Liam has and Theo decided to also get one. Liam already knows what he wants and has chosen his tattoo already. Theo, however, has decided last minute to get a tattoo because Liam was scared shitless and needed support. Besides, he always liked tattoos and secretly wanted one but since he’s a chimera, he heals fast. 

“So do you have any idea on what you want to get?” Theo asked

“Yeah it’s going to be a wolf”

“Of course it’s going to be a wolf,” Theo smirked

“Shut up, it’s going to be a wolf with the moon and forest inside it,” Liam said

“I thought you’d get the pack’s symbol or something,” Theo said.

“I love the meaning behind it and what it means to the pack, but this tattoo calls out to me and also I think it looks cool. It symbolizes loyalty and spirit. It’s the ability to make quick and firm emotional attachments. It’s to trust your mind and heart and choose what you believe is right,” Liam explained 

“Makes sense, little wolf,” Theo smirked, “So now you’re having a little wolf tattooed, really living up to the nickname, huh?” 

Liam shoves Theo off his chair.

 

Theo doesn’t know exactly to get tattooed. He has an idea but he doesn’t know how he wants it to look, he’s been thinking about it and wants it to be perfect. After a while, he gives up and decides to sketch it himself. He grabs his sketching pad and pencils and begins to outline the drawing, painting the heads and horns, making sure he got each detail right. He’s been drawing since he got out of hell as one of the coping mechanism to help him from sinking too low. He drew anything and everything, animals, forests, his nightmares, and even people. He drew his nightmares of Tara, of his heart in her hands as it oozes blood, of lost souls reaching and trying to grab Theo. Recently he’s tried to draw Tara in a positive way with a smile and a glowing light around her. He drew her as an angel with wings or how she used to look before she died. His muse though is Liam. He remembered when he first drew Liam, they were in the library reading and Theo was helping him study. He looked up at Liam who was reading a book about the civil war and it hit him how much he wanted to draw him. The light hit him just right and he looked almost angelic in the angle that Theo couldn’t help it if his heart beat a bit faster and he was hoping Liam didn’t catch that. Liam looked up at him in that moment and softly smiled as if he knew and it Theo that he wanted to capture that moment. 

“Liam, don’t move,” Theo whispered and pulls out his sketching pad.

Liam looked up at him confused, “what? Why?” 

“I’m going to do a drawing of you, don’t move too much,” Theo smirked and started to outline the head and Liam’s shoulders. 

“But why me?”

“Because you look good in this lighting,” he replied shrugging.

Liam blushed and smiled flustered, “heh oh, well in that case draw me like one of your French girls,” Liam sighed and leaned on the chair placing his arm over his head. 

Theo chuckled and shakes his head, “did you just quote titanic on me?”

Liam smirked and shrugged. Theo shook his head, “alright well that’s one way to go about it” 

Liam blushed and continued to read while Theo keeps sketching. He finished the drawing in an hour and he likes it. He made sure to grab a few color pencils and make it a sort of sunlight hitting Liam just right to form a halo and sketch the hair and coloring it brown. He made sure his eyes were downward and his mouth pulled into a soft smile. He only colored in the light and halo to make it seem like Liam is the one to bring the light out in darkest places even in himself. 

“Done sunshine,” Theo smirked.

Liam looked up and smiled, “really? Can I see it?” 

Theo felt self conscious and anxious in showing him his drawing and hoped it didn’t show how much Liam truly means to him. He slowly handed over his pad and Liam grabbed it, looking at the drawing. Theo can’t tell what his reaction is and is unreadable, “You drew me really good, Theo, this is beautiful. I look amazing, better than I thought,” Liam looked up and smiled at him

Theo felt himself blush, “don’t let that inflate your ego, your head will grow twice the size and not be able to fit through the door,” Theo teased

“Shut up, Theo I love this,” Liam said softly, “can I keep it?” 

“It’s all yours,” Theo smirked and carefully ripped out the drawing and handed it to Liam. 

“Thank you, Theo, I’m going to keep this in my room,” Liam said excitement in his tone.

Theo knew his heart beat faster at that and tried to control the beating of his heart which worked out before Liam would notice. 

 

He snaps out of that little flashback when he hears his phone ringing and sees Liam’s name flashing.

“Hey sunshine,” Theo greets

“Do you always have tons of nicknames for me or something?” He can practically hear Liam smirking

“I don’t know what you mean, angel,” Theo smirks

“Heh anyways,” he clears his throat, “we have an appointment to get our tattoo next week, don’t forget about yours,” Liam says

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget. I’m still drawing it,” Theo stares at his pad, halfway done. 

“You’re drawing it? That’s awesome, you are a pretty great artist,” Liam compliments.

Theo smirks, “yeah of course I am, I already knew that” 

“Just say thank you, dick,” Liam says.

“Thank you, dick,” Theo smirks

“You’re a child,” Liam says.

They continue to talk for a bit before Liam has to go out to eat. 

 

The next week goes by fast and before they know it, Liam and Theo are at the tattoo shop where they also give tattoos to werewolves and supernatural beings. He can tell Liam is nervous when they enter by the scent he’s giving off, “hey little wolf, calm down okay? It’s going to be alright,” Theo squeezes Liam’s hand real quick. 

“I’m good I’m good. This is fine I’ll be fine,” Liam nods to himself. 

“You will be, just take deep breathes,” he ruffles Liam’s hair. 

Liam takes deep breathes as the tattoo artist leads them to the chair where Liam sits. “Alright I’m Mark, so you a werewolf?” He asks

Liam nods. “Alright, what do you want and where do you want it?” 

Liam grabs a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to the guy. He unfolds it and sees the picture of the wolf howling with the moon and forest outlined inside in black and white. He goes over to scan it and fix it a bit to make it more visual for him. Theo looks as Mark prints it on some special paper and trace it with some special pen. Liam starts to take off his shirt and Theo admires Liam’s physique. Liam glances at him and Theo looks at him, winking and licking his lips. Liam blushes and looks away licking his lips unconsciously, copying the movement. “Alright lean back and relax, first I’ll outline and tattoo it then I’ll burn it” 

 

Liam nods his head and he feels anxious. “Nervous, sunshine? Wanna hold my hand?” Theo teases.

“Yes, please,” Liam looks up at him with his pouty lips and puppy blue eyes. 

“I’m not going to hold you hand, you baby,” Theo scoffs. 

Liam quickly grabs Theo’s hand and grips it tight and if Theo wasn’t a chimera, he was sure Liam would’ve completely broken his hand, luckily he can heal. 

Theo deeply sighs and squeezes Liam’s hand back to reassure that he’ll keep holding on making Liam let out a small smile. 

“You’ve faced supernatural beings and the most evil of villains but you’re scared to get a small tattoo?” Theo smirked

Liam glares at him and squeezed his hand hard enough for Theo to hiss, “it’s not small and it’s not just one. I’m planning on getting two,” he huffed

“Oh god forbid be it big. And also you’re telling me you’re getting two? Right now?” He asked.

Liam shrugged, “I mean not now now, but I’m getting another soon because I already thought of one”

“What is it?” He asked, curious.

“I’m not telling you, you didn’t tell me what you’re getting now,” Liam smirked

“Asshole,” Theo mumbled.

“Dick,” Liam smirked.

When Mark starts to wipe the area Liam with a sort of jelly liquid over the area and stuck the print on where Liam wants it tattooed on his hip, Liam starts to mumble, “oh shit I’m starting to regret this, fuck. Why did I do this? I’m such a dumbass. I feel like jumping off a cliff, it’s far less pain.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “Liam, stop bitching and suck it up. It’s a fucking tattoo, you’ll live and also you’ll die if you jump off a cliff and then I’m going to have to jump after you to save your dumbass,” Theo glared

Liam stops and stares at him for a moment, “You’d jump off a cliff to rescue me?” 

Theo feels himself blush, “well yeah uh-,” he clears his throat, “Scott will kill me if I don’t”

“Yeah because that’s why you’d jump off a cliff to save me because of Scott,” Liam rolled his eyes. 

Theo glared and smacked his head with his other arm, “ow! What was that for?” Liam said, rubbing his head.

“That was for being a whiny piece of shit,” Theo smirked.

“You should be glad I’m sitting down here otherwise I would’ve punched you in the nose again,” Liam threatened.

Theo sneered, “I can dodge them now, baby wolf, enough punches from you, you learn how to block them”

“It was only three,” Liam said defensively 

“Four, asswipe”

“You’re a chimera, you healed, sweetheart” Liam waves him off. 

 

“So are you guys dating or the sexual tension between you two is oblivious to you guys,” Mark said as he prepared the needle. 

Liam and Theo turn to him, Liam blushing and Theo looking at Liam smugly, “yeah, this guy here has an insatiable love for me, he can’t help it,” Theo smirks.

Liam looks at him and glares, “you kissed me first and told me you loved me,” Liam pointed out.

Theo looks at him, “I’m starting to regret that now” 

Liam smiles at him softly and with a dopey expression, “no you’re not,” he brings the hand that’s holding his and kisses Theo’s knuckles.

Theo blushes and turns away, coughing, “Alright let’s get this over with. We aren’t here to bicker and confess our love for each other” 

Mark smirks and turns on the tattoo machine, getting closer to Liam’s right hip. When he starts to get started on inking the design, Liam’s grip on Theo’s hand tightens and Liam clenched in his face in pain. Theo softly rubbed his thumb on Liam’s thumb and runs his hand through Liam’s hair knowing it always helps calm Liam. Slowly, Liam relaxes his face and Theo distracts him by talking to him about random stuff.

“Did you know that Mason said we are the grossest couple, that it’s possible we out gross him and Corey?” He distractedly speaks to him.

Liam looks at him and raises his brow, “that’s impossible I can’t imagine anyone being as gross as them” 

Theo shrugged, “that’s what they said” 

“They probably don’t like being teased of for being so overly affectionate,” Liam pondered.

Theo smiles and kisses Liam’s temple. 

Mark looks at them for a second and dabs the blood with a towel then continues, almost done, “You guys are also overly affectionate”

Theo looks at him and raises his brow, “we didn’t ask you” 

“Theo, don’t be rude to Mark, he’s doing your tattoo,” Liam said.

“He’s getting into our business, Li,” he said

“Who cares, he’s literally right there. Obviously he would hear our conversation and get into it,” Liam stated.

Theo rolls his eyes and runs his hand through his hair, “whatever and we are not overly affectionate” 

Mark shrugged, “whatever you say, chimera” 

Theo rolled his eyes and after a few minutes, Mark has finished, “there, now we burn it and wrap it to protect it,” he said.

Liam nodded and takes a huge deep breath, “okay let’s do this”

 

When Mark pressed it against Liam’s hip, Liam hissed and clenched Theo’s hand so tight, Theo thinks he heard his bones crack. Theo squats down till he’s at eye level with Liam whose eyes are clenched tight. He can sense Liam is slowly shifting and Theo can feel his hand healing and bones cracking. Theo, ignoring the pain from his hand, softly rubs his thumb against the creases on Liam’s forehead and kisses his cheeks, forehead, nose, and hair. Liam opens one eye which is slowly fading from yellow to blue and softly smiles, squeezes his hand as a thanks. “You’re such a softie,” Liam mumbled.

“Tell anyone and I will destroy your ass,” Theo mumbled back.

“You’ll never do that, you love my ass too much,” he softly whispered.

Theo hums and pecks his lips, “yeah I do, it’s the only thing I love about you” 

“Asshole,” Liam bites Theo’s bottom lip, hard.

Theo hissed, “ouch, fucker,” he leans away from Liam still with their hands gripped tight.

 

“We are almost done, Liam you’re doing great with Theo as a distraction,” Mark mumbled as he almost finishes up.

“Yeah Theo has always been a distraction,” Liam said.

“I can’t help if I’m too damn gorgeous,” Theo smirked and shrugged.

“By distraction I mean he’s completely annoying and talks too much,” Liam teased.

“Well, I guess I won’t bother you anymore,” Theo moved away and stood up. 

“No, wait,” Liam tugged on his hand and pushed Theo on the floor, “you keep me grounded and from screaming in pain”.

“I sometimes forget you’re a werewolf and a tough guy,” Theo sighed.

“You don’t forget that when I’m the one who pushes you on the be-“ Theo cut him off.

“Okay Liam, Mark doesn’t need to hear this and I don’t need you opening that mouth of yours ever,” Theo blushed. 

“We are done,” Mark smiles and dabs on Liam’s burnt tattoo and disinfects it and cleans it up a bit wrapping in a plastic wrap. 

 

“There it’ll heal in no time, probably healing right now and you’re left with a nice ass tattoo,” Mark smiles, “alright Theo you’re next come on”.

Liam smirks at Theo and pats his cheek, hopping off. 

“Your turn, big boy,” Liam whispered and put on his shirt, careful of his bandaged tattoo.

Theo huffed and pushed Liam off the chair carefully avoiding the tattoo and yanked his shirt off laying on his stomach. 

“Here’s the drawing, I want it on my lower right back,” Theo explained. 

“Alright, dude,” Mark went to scan it on the special paper with the special pen.

“You wanna hold my hand,” Liam asked as he ran his hands through Theo’s soft hair. 

“No, I’ll survive sunshine,” Theo smiled small.

 

Theo wasn’t afraid of tattoos and didn’t need his hand to be held no matter how tempted he was to hold Liam’s hand just because he wanted to. He wanted to hold his hand because he liked the feel of Liam’s hand in his, but he didn’t want Liam thinking he’s afraid so he sit quiet and let Liam caress his hair. 

“Ready?” Mark said as he wiped the area to be tatted.

“Yup, let's get this over with,” he mumbled into the chair and leaned into Liam’s touch. 

Right when the machine hit his skin, he softly hissed for a second and held back a groan. He took a deep breath and concentrated on Liam’s touch and presence. He can feel his claws coming out and clenched them against his palms and can smell blood from the tattoo and his palms. Liam smelling the blood from Theo’s palm, opens his hand and rubs the marks as they slowly heal and grabs both hands tight, not letting go. Theo looks up at him and smiled, Liam smiling back. The rest of the time, Theo remains composed and collected, he got used to it after a while and just sits there as Liam runs his hand through his hair and talks to him about the Greek and Roman Empire. It calms him when he hears Liam talk on and on about something he’s passionate about. He loves to see Liam’s eyes spark and ignite a flame of interest and how he smiles while discussing a certain historic topic. 

 

In no time, he’s done and Mark is bandaging and cleaning up the tattoo to get it ready to burn with a torch. “Alright you ready or do you want me to tie you down?” Mark joked.

“I’ll survive, if you didn’t tie down Liam then don’t worry about me,” Theo pointed out. 

“Yeah and besides only I’m allowed to tie Theo down,” Liam teased. 

“Actually, little wolf, I’m the one who ties you down,” Theo smirked.

Liam blushes and smacked Theo on the head, “we take turns, you piece of-“ Liam cuts himself off when he notices Mark looking at them with a weirded out expression. 

Considering they were just discussing tying each other down, he doesn’t blame him. 

 

Liam sheepishly chuckles and runs his hand through his hair, “heh sorry,” he blushed. 

“Surprisingly heard worse,” Mark chuckled and began torching Theo’s skin. 

Theo hissed, “fuck that’s hot,” he mumbled

“No shit, Sherlock,” Liam said. 

 Theo glared at Liam and growled and Liam just smirked and ruffled Theo’s hair. “It’s okay, you poor puppy, you’ll be alright,” Liam mocked. 

“I swear to god, Liam,” Theo said.

“I thought you were an atheist,” Liam smirked.

Theo broke and chuckled, “I hate you” 

“No, you don’t,” Liam said nonchalant.

“No, I don’t,” Theo smiled.

Liam continued to watch Theo and play with his hair and teased him into braiding it, but Theo smacked him in the head, telling him, “hell no, my hair is too short”. 

“That’s the reason why you wouldn’t let me braid your hair?” Liam teased.

Theo realizing what he said, blushes and sighed, “no that’s not why, just ignore I said anything”.

“No, I won’t ever forget it,” Liam smiled. 

Theo rolled his eyes, “and besides you braid my hair all the time when I’m asleep so really it’s a win win situation here,” Liam smirked.

“Yeah well I’ll put flowers in your hair next time, make you look like a pretty little fairy,” Theo teased.

Liam scowled, “I would make a pretty fairy,” he huffed.

Theo nodded, “Okay Liam you would make a very pretty fairy”.

“Damn right,” Liam smiled. 

 

“And done, well that went easier than Liam’s,” Mark smiled and wiped the tattoo, cleaning and wrapping it up.

“That was quick,” Theo said.

“We were talking the whole time and got distracted,” Liam mentioned.

Theo nodded, “that’s true, thanks for the distraction”.

“No problem, babe”.

“I’m going to definitely get you a flower crown, you’d look great,” Theo teased and wrapped his arm around Liam’s shoulders.

Liam glares and shoved Theo playfully, “I hate you” 

“But you’d look gorgeous, angel,” Theo chuckled. 

Liam huffed and they exited the backroom to the cashier to pay, “thanks Mark and for putting up with us,” Liam said.

“By us he means only him,” Theo smirked.

Liam elbowed Theo making him groan and he smiled in triumph as he handed him and Theo’s money. 

 

When Liam removes his bandage when they get home, he stares at the wolf howling at the moon with the stars and trees etched into it in black and white. He softly touched it and smiled. “I like my tattoo,” Liam turned to Theo who’s laying on their bed. 

“Yeah? I like it, too,” Theo gestured for Liam to walk towards him. 

Liam walked till he reached the edge of the bed and stood in front of Theo. Theo looks up at him and smiles, touching the tattoo softly with care. Liam shuddered and smiled as Theo carefully looks at Liam’s tattoo mesmerized by the detail and idea of it. “I like how you added the stars, moon, and forest in the wolf. It’s awesome and creative,” Theo looked up at Liam and kissed his tattoo. Liam blushed and ruffled Theo’s hair. 

 

“Lemme see yours,” Liam said, “roll on your stomach, come on,” he patted Theo on his shoulder. 

Theo groaned and rolled over on his stomach as Liam straddled his hips and carefully removed the bandages. As he slowly peeled it off, he is amazed by the details and design of the goat and snake. He traces the pattern of the horns and the snake’s tongue. “Wow,” he breathed out, “this is beautiful”. 

Theo scoffed, “whatever”. 

“No, really it is. The details and I love how you literally got a chimera tattooed when you are a chimera yourself. Heh it’s funny,” Liam explained and leaned down and kissed the tattoo a couple of times. Theo sighs, “you’re such a sap”

“You literally kissed my tattoo moments ago,” Liam argued and kissed the tattoo again. 

Theo turned his head and tried to look at Liam, “I only kissed it once,” Theo huffed.

“Yeah and I kissed it a couple of times, your point?” Liam said

“I-I thought that was the point,” Theo said.

Liam rolled his eyes and kissed Theo’s temple and back till he reached his tattoo and kissed it a few times. “I do really like your tattoo, it’s beautiful and I love how you drew it, your art on your body. I would want your art on my body someday,” Liam whispered and pecked Theo’s tattoo.

“Liam,” Theo said hoarsely. 

“It’s the truth, I want my next tattoo to be drawn by you. I’d be amazing, your art on my body,” Liam said.  

“Fuck,” Theo pressed his head against the bed.

“Would you do that for me?” Liam leaned down and whispered in Theo’s ear.

Theo nodded, “of course, little wolf,” Theo turned and kissed Liam softly on the lips. 

Liam smiled and sat up straight, still straddling Theo’s thighs, “Alright I’m going to give you a massage to get your tattoo healing faster, I heard it’s effective and since you’re a chimera, your healing process is slower than us, werewolves,” Liam explained.

“You know you don’t need an excuse to touch my body, sweetheart,” Theo teased.

“I know beloved, but I still am going to give you a massage because Mark said it’s good for you especially,” Liam grabbed the lotion and started putting on his hands. 

 

He rubbed his hands together and pressed down on Theo’s back and started making smooth circular, clockwise motions starting from the neck and working his way to his lower back. He added the heels of his hands for the knots in his lower back and around the tattoo area, “you have a lot of knots on your lower back, beloved,” he whispered.

Theo hummed, too content and relaxed. He started using his palms of his hands especially on Theo’s lower back and tattoo, he could feel the knots loosening. He made sure not to press too hard on the tattoo or at all, he didn’t want to accidentally ruin the ink even though it’s etched into his skin and torched. He wanted to make sure so he massaged around it. “Does that feel good?” Liam softly whispered.

Theo’s eyes were closed and he softly smiled and nodded, “yeah sweetheart,” Theo whispered.

Liam smiled and continued till he got all the knots and then fell softly to the right side of Theo, wrapping his arms around Theo’s torso pulling him closer. Theo’s eyes were closed and if Liam wasn’t a werewolf he wouldn’t have heard Theo’s heartbeat beating at a pace showing he was awake. 

“I know you’re awake, beloved,” Liam whispered and kissed Theo’s nose. 

Theo softly smiled, eyes still closed, “I’m a puddle of nothing”

Liam laughed and pulled him closer, seeking comfort touching Theo and feeling his soft skin as he feels secure and safe in his arms. 

“There’s a pack hang out tonight at Scott’s house since him, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia came back for winter break,” Liam whispered in the crook of Theo’s neck.

“Okay let’s nap first because I’m tired,” Theo yawned and pulled Liam closer. 

“Mmm love you,” Liam whispered.

Theo smiled, “I love you, too” 

 

Liam woke up a few hours later to a phone ringing. He groaned and felt Theo’s arm tighten around his waist and mumbled, “what the fuck is that? Is that you?” 

Liam rolled his eyes and sleepily searched for his phone on the edge of the cabinet. He looked and saw he had 4 missed calls from Mason, 2 from Scott, and 8 messages from the whole pack. He checked the time and widened his eyes, “shit Theo, it’s 8:26PM, the pack already met up, we are about 30 minutes left,” he snatched out of Theo’s hold. 

Theo groaned and grabbed a pillow and cuddled up to it instead. “Babe it’s okay it’s not like it’s some meeting, they’ll understand,” Theo mumbled and threw the pillow away, it’s not the same as Liam’s warmth and body pressed against his.  

 

He sat up and sleepily blinked his eyes at Liam and softly groaned, running his hand through his hair. Liam chuckled at Theo’s already bed head and threw clothes on his face. Theo scowled and grumpily put on Liam’s burgundy henley and his own jeans. Liam smiled and put on a gray hoodie and black jeans. They both washed up and texted Mason and Scott they are on their way. Theo grabbed his keys and they drove to Scott’s place. 

“Are we going to tell them about our tattoos?” Liam asked.

Theo shrugged, “I don’t care if they know or not. Its up to you”

“It’s none of their business but Mason already knows and he probably already mentioned it”

“Well there you have it, everyone knows,” Theo said.

“What if they want to see it?” 

“I’ll do the honors of taking off my shirt and showing off my tattoo, give everyone a good look,” Theo teased.

Liam rolled his eyes, “yeah they’ll like that”.

“Mason and Corey will, maybe even Nolan,” Theo teased.

Liam scowled, “maybe you shouldn’t take off your shirt” 

Theo laughed, “aw don’t be jealous, sunshine, you know only you’re the only one that I want and that can touch all this,” he teased and gestured to his body with one hand while the other on the wheel. 

Liam rolled his eyes, “shut up and keep driving”.

Theo laughed, “don’t worry Liam, you’re my one and only”. 

Liam blushed and stared out the window ignoring Theo’s knowing smile. 

 

They finally arrived and parked outside, walking towards the house and walking in without knocking, already knowing they’re waiting for them. “We have arrived,” Liam announced. 

Everyone was already waiting for them, movie paused and snacks spread out on the table. Scott smiled and hugged Liam, “how are you?” 

“I’m good,” Liam nodded.

Scott turned to Theo and smiled, pulling him in a short hug, “what about you?”

Theo shrugged, “same old same old”.

Scott nodded, “why were you guys late?”

“Napping,” they replied in unison.

After that, they all sat comfortable on the couch with Theo and Liam pressed against each other, Malia and Scott cuddled up on the other side, Mason and Corey on the love seat, and Lydia and Stiles in the middle pressed against each other.

“Where’s Nolan and Alec?” Liam asked looking around.

“They decided to have their own movie night,” Stiles replied, “probably going to fuck”.

Lydia hit his arm, “ouch,” Stiles rubbed his arm. 

“So tattoos,” Mason cut to it, “can we see it?” 

Theo looked at Liam and smirked. “I don’t know, Liam is a jealous little wolf, he doesn’t want you to ogle my hot bod,” Theo teased.

Liam blushed and punched Theo’s arm, “I did not,” he lied, “you can show off your tattoo and I’m going to show them mine,” Liam said and they both stood. Liam pulled up his shirt and gestured to his tattoo, the pack stood and gathered around Liam and Theo staring at Liam’s tattoo. 

 

“Sick,” Mason complimented, “I like the idea and how you put the moon, stars and forest in the wolf”.

“That’s what Theo said,” Liam said. 

“Yeah, he did the design and he was a big baby when Mark was tattooing it,” Theo smirked and Liam punched his arm. 

“You hissed when the fire touched your skin, dick,” Liam argued.

“It’s fire! Of course I would hiss at that,” Theo said. 

“Liam has a point to be scared, needles are frightening. Of course you would get a wolf,” Stiles scoffed, “but it’s a nice design, I like it and it’s something you would get”.

“I like it, it’s awesome,” Corey smiles. 

Scott nodded, “it’s an awesome design and I like how much work was put into this, looks awesome”.

Lydia agreed and Malia said, “neat tat”.

“Alright Theo let’s see yours,” Mason looked at Theo. 

Theo smirks at Liam and turns around, lifting his shirt and showing off the design. Liam again looks at the tattoo and wants to touch it again. “Woah, that’s awesome!” Mason said.

“Thanks,” Theo smirked.

“Yeah and he designed it himself and drew it,” Liam bragged. 

“Liam, shush,” Theo glared.

“You drew it yourself? Awesome, can you draw me something?” Corey smiled.

Theo glared at Liam with the ‘see what you did,’ look and turned back to look at Corey, “no, I don’t draw for anyone else,” he lied.

“I can smell the lie of you, you forget we are supernatural beings,” Malia snorted.

Theo blushed.

“He only draws for Liam, awww,” Lydia cooed. 

Theo groaned and pulled his shirt, “Alright that’s enough, shut up all of you,” he glared. 

 

Liam smiled and wrapped his arm around Theo’s waist pulling closer, “Yeah of course only for me, I’m that special. My next tattoo is going to be drawn by Theo,” Liam said.

“Yup, no pressure,” Theo said.

“Don’t worry baby, it’ll be awesome as always,” Liam kissed his cheek.

“You guys are gross,” Malia said with a small smile.

“I agree,” Stiles gagged.

Lydia hit him in the arm, “shush they’re adorable”. 

“Ouch Lydia, I’m not supernatural maybe if you can punch less harder, that’d be great”

Lydia softened and placed her hand on Stiles’ cheek, smiling at him. Stiles smiled back and pecked her on the cheek. 

 

“We’re cuter,” Stiles smirked.

“I don’t really care,” Theo smirked and wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist.

Liam grinned at him, his tongue poked out between his teeth, “yeah we already know how cute we are,” Liam agreed.

Theo nodded firmly and they both went and collapsed on couch, Liam pressed himself against Theo wrapping his arms around his torso. 

“I swear Liam is like a koala wrapping his limbs around you,” Stiles commented.

“He’s more of an octopus wrapping his whole body around Theo before he devours him,” Malia snickered. 

“Yeah devours him like a-“ Liam cut off Mason before he finished.

“Alright stop, you guys have nothing else better to do than comment on everything we do?” Liam said.

“No,” Stiles, Malia, and Mason said in unison. 

Liam groaned and rolled his eyes, “I give up”

“It’s okay babe that means they won’t mind if I go in excruciating detail about how before we napped you straddled my thighs and ga-“ Mason threw a pillow on Theo’s face before he can finish. 

“Hey! I was getting to the good part,” Theo smirked.

“Well shut up, we don’t want to hear it,” Mason said.

“You guys are disgusting,” Malia said.

“Disgustingly adorable,” Corey commented. 

“Yeah yeah shut up and put the movie on,” Theo gestured to Scott to put it in. 

Scott shakes his head, smiling and put the movie in. Theo grabs him and Liam a bowl of popcorn for themselves and together they eat it while watching some movie. 

“We do make a disgustingly adorable couple though,” Liam whispered. 

“Hell yeah we do,” Theo whispered back and pecked his lips. 


	2. Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stumble upon a meadow of calmness and serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO Sorry I've been really sick lately so I finally finished this today despite the headache and sore throat and feeling like death. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -Mentions of PTSD  
> -Theo thinks of his self worthlessness
> 
> If I forgot anything, lemme know. Thank you all

They accidentally stumbled upon it, when Theo was teaching Liam how to do the full shift and were running deep in the forest. It was Theo who saw it and stopped Liam for a second.  

“Look at that,” Theo walked over to an empty field filled with thousands of flowers of all kinds.

“Woah,” Liam gasped.

It was beautiful like a meadow of flowers spread throughout, there was a small breeze as the flowers moved and bees pollinated. “It’s like a fairyland,” Liam chuckled.

“You need to stop watching Disney movies, Liam,” Theo snickered.

“You know I can’t watch action movies yet, the gunshots and explosions make me flinch and I still have nightmares,” Liam argued.

“I know baby, you know I was kidding,” Theo looked at him and softly smiled.

Liam felt like a dumbass since it was Theo who helped him with his nightmares at night and it was Theo who suggested watching movies that don’t have too much action and gruesome scenes. He held his hand and interlaced their fingers, “I overreacted, I hate that it’s been months and it still goes on,” Liam huffed.

“There really is no deadline to this, Liam. You’re not ready, then you’re not ready. It’s as simple as that, it doesn’t make you weird and unusual if it still makes you flinch and that you still have nightmares, it doesn’t change the fact that you are going through a trauma and slowly overcoming it. You’re a brave strong wolf,” Theo looked at him and squeezed their hands. 

“Do you still have nightmares,” Liam whispered as the breeze blew through Theo’s hair and Liam suddenly wanted to run his hands through it but held back. 

“Sometimes yeah, I still can’t stay in closed spaces and the hospital also triggers flashbacks that have me shook and frozen to the spot. I’m slowly overcoming it just like how you are,” Theo explained.

Liam nodded, “we are slowly overcoming things that are destroying us”

“Together,” Theo said.

“Together,” Liam squeezes their hands.

And they were, Liam helped Theo whenever he woke up screaming and sweating. He held him close and ran his hand through his hair as he whispered that he’s here and okay. That his heart is still beating in his chest, that he’s alive. He’s not in hell or with his sister, he’s here with Liam. He listens to Theo’s heartbeat as it beats like a thousand drums until it calms to slow normal pace. He holds him till Theo falls back asleep and interlaced their hands, holding him close so Theo can wake up and see Liam is here and isn’t leaving him. 

Theo got rid of all action movies that have blood, gore, guns, any violence whatsoever and hid them away in the storage room so no one would put them on, he didn’t tell anyone where he did them. He’s not going to risk hem accidentally putting one in not knowing Liam is home and come back to Liam shaking and heart beating so fast, it feels like it’s going to come out of his chest. So he puts in Disney movies which he found to be a good thing for Liam and his PTSD. It helped him calm down a bit and he always held him close and played his hair as he purred and watched. He knew Liam loved it when Theo played with his hair and nuzzled his face in Liam’s hair and kissed his temple especially when there are times he wakes up shaking and crying. 

 

This place, though, this place Liam feels a sense of calmness and peacefulness as he looks around. This place he felt is safe and secure. He loved the feeling he got by looking around and all of a sudden he wanted to lay down and play with the flowers whenever the beating of his heart roars in his ears and the shaking of hands overwhelm him. He feels a sense of peace and serenity, he deeply sighs and smiles as he glances at Theo who’s looking at the flowers with a content look in his eyes and a soft smile. He falls harder for him at this moment and wants to hold him forever. He smiled as he hears him mumbling and can’t help but sigh as he hears him speak in such a calming soft tone. 

 

“There are roses, daisies, lilies, even some dandelions. Oh, there are also azaleas, gladiolus, and white poppies. These are a weird variation all in one,” Theo pondered.

“That’s what’s weird?” Liam asked incredulous.

Theo looked over at him, confused, “what?” 

Liam looked at him with wonder, “you just gave me names of flowers I never even heard of. How do you know all that?” 

Liam was amazed Theo knew about flowers and what they’re called, what’s weird is how he knows it. It’s something Liam never knew about Theo and he finds it endearing and also quite adorable. 

Theo blushed and nervously chuckled, rubbing his hands through his hair, “when we first started going out and I would get you flowers at times, well especially on our first date, I searched up flowers and what their meanings were to get you the right ones,” Theo explained blushing. 

Liam felt an overwhelming sense of warm and affection for the chimera in front of him and wanted to kiss him everywhere. He found himself touched by Theo’s action and felt himself blush. 

 

“You are definitely a sap,” Liam pecked his cheek, nose, and lips, “but it’s endearing. What did the flowers that you got me meant?” 

Theo blushed even more and was completely flustered, “uh-well the-the first time we went out the flowers I got you were daffodils which symbolize new beginnings and,” he clears his throat, “uh-also return my affection,” he mumbled the last part but Liam heard him loud and clear. 

Liam smiles wide and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in till they were pressed chest to chest. “You big old softie,” he mumbled against Theo’s lips. 

“I’m not old,” Theo muttered, “we are only two years apart, sunshine”. 

“Whatever still old, flower,” Liam smiled and pecked his lips, “flower sounds like a good nickname for you because you get me flowers and know about them and their meanings.”

“Wow Liam, I didn’t think that’s why you call me that,” Theo replied sarcastically. 

“It is and now I’m going to call you that,” Liam smirked. 

Theo groaned and put his head on Liam’s shoulder and turned it towards Liam’s neck, “can you not in front of the pack?” 

“Don’t worry, flower, if they bother you with it and tease you, I’ll rip them to shreds,” Liam joked.

“Promise?” 

“Promise,” he smiled. 

Theo smiled and kissed his neck before wrapping his arms around Liam and kissed him till they run out of air to breath. Liam and Theo in that moment felt content and relaxed in the meadow of flowers. 

 

They come back to the meadow of flowers a couple more times. They make it their usual routine when they’re out in the forest training, teaching Liam how to do the shift, and when they’re just going for a normal jog for fun. They go when they’re upset, mad, frustrated, happy, etc. it’s their calming place where only they know about it. Sometimes they would go together, sometimes separate. They would lay on the flower bed and stare at the sky above and try to take deep breaths, relaxing and being one with nature. They close their eyes and focus on their other senses and focus on one sound and one sound only to ease their nerves and help them calm down when frustrated or upset. 

 

Sometimes they would go when they want quiet and peace. When they want to isolate themselves from the world. They would go alone or together, but no words are spoken when they lay down as they are not needed. They would lay down and close their eyes, listening to the wind and flowers. The sounds of animals rustling Through the forest, the bees buzzing as they go flower to flower, the birds singing softly with the wind, and the calmness of the wind as it rustles through their skin making goosebumps rise in the best way. 

 

Liam finds a sense of calmness when he’s here and Theo isn’t around. Theo is his anchor, the one who can calm him down and give him comfort. When Theo isn’t around, Liam goes to the meadow and sometimes finds Theo. He finds him laying down and knows they need each other at this moment so Liam lays down next to him and runs his hands softly through the tattoo on Theo’s wrist. It’s of the painting ‘starry night’ all around his wrist with beautiful colors of blue, yellow, and green. He softly touched it because he knows it calms Theo to feel Liam’s touch when he’s most anxious. Theo never told him exactly why but he knows Theo always loved the night. He always loved to stare at the night sky and talk about the constellations and stars that shine bright. Liam loved to listen to him as he talked about the stars twinkle because of turbulence in the atmosphere of the Earth and as the atmosphere churns, the light from the star is refracted in different directions. 

 

* * *

 

Theo remembered the time when the Dread Doctors would let him out at night. He remembered the cool breeze and the night sky. He remembered he would always take a deep breath smelling the cool air and trees, it smelled like freedom, it smelled like relief. He used to love to skateboard in the skate park and try new tricks and moves. He would always fall on his ass but get back up every time. He loved the night sky. He remembered reading book after book about the night and the stars that shine bright. He read about constellations and the Greek gods that the stars were named after. He remembered lying on the ground staring at the sky and trying to find each constellation and stars he learned. It was always a game for him, find the Orion belt or find the brightest star in the sky. He would look for the constellation of Andromeda, the daughter of Cepheus, and then look for his favorite the hydrus, the water snake. He’s always been fascinated by the constellation and found himself drawn to it, wanting to learn about it. He soon found out the meaning behind it, transformation, immortality, and healing. The hydrus is a symbol of eternity and continual renewal of life. It lead him to his next tattoo which is the painting of ‘starry night’ on his wrist with the constellation hydrus inked onto the sky shown by the black dots connecting showing the water snake. It comforted him whenever he would run his hands through it or when Liam softly caressed it and sometimes he would lay a few small kisses on it showing comfort and calmness.

 

There was another tattoo of his that he touched and felt whenever he was the most anxious and had a nightmare. One he would touch and feel to see if it’s still there. He remembered he wanted it to be his first, but he was a coward. He remembered seeing it multiple times in his sketch pad on almost every page, different designs and style. He’s been thinking about it and Liam is the one who encouraged him to finally do it and to go for it. He remembered lying in bed with Liam kissing his chest and telling him he would regret it if he never gets it and if he’s been thinking about it for so long he should go for it. 

 

_“You should go for it,” Liam kissed his collarbone._

_“Really? I’ve been thinking about it,” Theo sighed._

_“Then get it, beloved, you’ll regret it if you don’t,” Liam smiled and kissed him softly._

_After that, Theo flipped him over and kissed every inch of his body and there wasn’t much talking after that._

 

Theo felt someone wrapping their arms around his torso and pull him close, “beloved what’s wrong?” Liam whispered and kissed his neck. 

“Nothing, sweetheart, just thinking,” Theo replied and kissed Liam’s knuckles.

Liam placed his hand on Theo’s tattoo of a heart he’s gotten a few days ago. It was realistic heart like in the anatomy of the human body with the details etched into it and the letter ‘t’ underneath in cursive font. He felt relief and a weight lifted off his shoulders from the peace that washed over him when he finally did it. He was pleased with the way it turned out and he remembered Liam placing his hand on the tattoo and smiling at him saying he’s proud of him and he loves it. 

“Are you sure? It’s 4:36AM, did you have another nightmare?” Liam instinctively wrapped an arm around his wrist and placed the other hand on Theo’s chest right on his heart tattoo. 

Theo chuckled, “nothing, sunshine, I was thinking about the first time I got the heart tattoo”

Liam smiled and squeezed the hand around Theo’s wrist, “Yeah I remember the day you showed me, I was and still am amazed by the detail and beautiful artwork behind it,” Liam kissed his neck.  

“You’re only saying that because I drew your tattoo out for you,” Theo smirked. 

“You’re right, I don’t care about the tattoos you have. Mines are better,” Liam replied sarcastically. 

Theo hummed, “I knew it”.

He did draw Liam’s second tattoo for him. It was tattooed and burned on his collarbone where Theo first drew on the sketchpad the sun and crescent moon close but not connecting. He remembered Liam telling him he wanted this one to be simple but meaningful. It was his mantra, Liam said, the sun, the moon, the truth. 

 

_Theo asked him, “what about the truth, where would that go?”_

_Liam looked down and blushed, “you’re my truth Theo, the one that completes my mantra”_

_Theo remembered he blushed and mumbled something incoherent and continued sketching._

 

He was there for Liam when he got his second, of course he was there for him. He held his hand again despite rolling his eyes and begrudgingly taking his hand, kissing his knuckles. Liam hissed again and groaned in pain like the first time despite Theo taking away his pain. Theo kisses the tattoo when they got him and softly touched it as it healed and permanently stayed. The fact that Liam got a tattoo done by him gave him a sense of pride and possessiveness like Liam claimed him as his own with this simple yet beautiful tattoo. 

“Look at that, your art is now permanently on my skin,” Liam smirked. 

“Would you look at that,” Theo smiled and traced the tattoo again. 

Liam leans over and kisses Liam softly and pushes his tongue in his mouth turning to passionate and tenderness in a matter of seconds. They fight for dominance till Theo flips Liam over and they kiss till they run out of air to breath.  

 

* * *

 

It didn’t stop after that, Theo fell in love with tattoos and got multiple more that meant a lot to him and were personal. He loved each one and cherished them. He spent hours drawing and sketching them out, making sure they were perfect to tattoo. He added a string of DNA on his bicep symbolizing him being an experiment and being half chimera with one link broken representing himself not being whole. Although there are plenty of times Liam makes him feel whole. 

He also ends up getting a fox on his other wrist, that doesn’t have the starry night, colored and postured in an elegant stance wit chin up and tail down. He got it as small as his palm that symbolizes wisdom, cunning, playful, quick thinking or strategic personality. He sometimes wore short sleeved shirts to show off the tattoo because he loved the meaning and how much it meant to him. 

Then the most recent was a tree that stretched from his lower right hip and stretched out across his stomach right under his chest near his pecs. It was creative and showed every detail of the branches and tree trunk stretched across his chest. To him, the tree symbolized fresh start on life, positive energy, good health and a bright future. All that he hoped to have and wished he had. He loved the positivity it made him feel and the way it covered his stomach colored in black and white.  Liam loves to trace it every time they lay in bed shirtless and blissed. He always loves to kiss every inch of Theo’s tattoos and run his hands through it. Theo chuckled every time because he never realized Liam loved tattoos like until now. 

“I love your tattoos, beloved,” Liam whispered against his chest. 

Theo chuckled, “thank you, sunshine. They’re not any special”.

Liam shook his head and pecked his lips and traced his bottom lip with his thumb, “they’re beautiful, each has such a deep meaning and mean so much to you, they’re gorgeous”, he lightly kissed the leaves of the tattooed trees. 

 

Those were the memories that ran through his head as he ran and ran into the woods. He ditched his clothing and shifted to a wolf running past the endless forest. Theo was angry and frustrated, he didn’t know whether he wanted to murder someone or hurt himself. He ran past the trees and the wind howling and the birds singing. He kept going till he reached the meadow of flowers and slowed to a walking pace. He shifted back to a human and stood looking out, naked and not caring. His chest was beating a thousand miles per minute and he felt the anger coil in his gut. 

“Fuck Stiles. Fuck Malia. Fucking fuck fuck,” he muttered and collapsed on the ground. 

 

He dug his hands in the dirt and pulled at the dirt, frustrated and angry. He leaned his head forward till his forehead was pressed against the soil of the earth and he took a deep breath smelling the cool smell of the earth, of the soil and the wind. He listened to the birds that sang melodies and the woodpecker pecking at the tree. He listened to the wind that had the tree leaves dancing and the bees that buzzed in the meadow. He listened intently to the rapid beating of his heart as it started to slowly calm down, but can still feel the heavy weight inside his chest. He choked back a sob and lifted himself up and sat cross legged on the ground, naked, ignoring the dirt on his body and the smudge of dirt on his face. He wished Liam was here, he missed him. He was probably at home sleeping or hanging out with Mason and Corey, having fun and not wondering why Theo felt like collapsing and letting the world swallow him whole. He was probably too busy for Theo, he didn’t care that Theo was angry and frustrated. That he didn’t feel like existing in the moment and wanted to do nothing but take his frustration out by blood and fists. 

 

He regretted going on his own, but Liam encouraged that it was great they invited him and trying to warm up to him, so he went for Liam. He hated that they still have this effect on him and he hated that he walked away when he could’ve easily hurt them both. But Liam wouldn’t have liked it if he hurt them, he would have been upset if Theo lashed out on them and Theo doesn’t want to upset Liam so he walked away after saying some hurtful things himself. 

 

_“You know you’ll never be quite part of the pack right? Everyone will remember you as the one who manipulated and tried to kill Scott,” Malia stated._

_Stiles nodded, “I mean we know you changed and are trying, it’s great and all, but we won’t forget the past,” he shrugged_

_“Never know when you’ll attack and go back to the past again,” Malia said._

_“Malia” Scott warned._

_“Scott, it’s true,” Stiles said._

_“Well you were a coyote who killed your family and you,” Theo turned to Stiles, “you were void Stiles which caused the death of your guys’ friend Allison and chaos in Beacon Hills so before you judge my past make sure yours are clean,” he got up and walked out, ignoring Scott’s calls and began running away._

 

He hated that they had this effect on him and hated how much anger he had. Anger and hurt that they forgiven Peter, they’ve forgiven themselves when they’ve done horrible things to each other and yet they turn their heads away and attack Theo. They’ve got some fucking nerve judging him still and yet Theo can’t help but feel guilt and hurt coarse through his veins. It ached heavy in his chest and the weight of the world made him feel like he was sinking. He absently played with his nipple piercings and took out the septum from inside of his nose to make sure it didn’t get cut him while he was in his wolf form. He fondled with it just because and felt like ripping it and the nipple piercings out because he was frustrated and his hands were shaking. 

 

He took a deep breath and grabbed a bunch of flowers like and started knotting them together. He used lilies and roses strung together in a form of a crown. By the time he was done making three, he felt a calmness wash over him and felt less hurt and angered. Him making the crowns helped him forget, helped him ease the anger and pain and he continued to make more. By the time he made about twelve, he heard a rustling of the grass and footsteps walking towards him. He didn’t need to turn around to see that it was Liam, he can easily tell by the footsteps walking towards him and the beating of his heart. 

 

He didn’t say a word as Liam sat on the ground next to him and looked at him. He didn’t say a word as Liam handed him only sweatpants and he went back to making flower crowns. Liam kept watching him and looked at the already twelve, now thirteen flower crowns he made. He was relieved Liam didn’t say a word because he was too upset and angry to speak. He just wanted to make flower crowns and relax. He didn’t want to think about Malia and Stiles. He didn’t want the past to come back and haunt him, he didn’t want anything but the calmness in the wind, the soft petals that graze his fingertips, and the heartbeat of Liam’s presence as he sits next to him. 

 

It’s been minutes possibly hours since Liam sat next to him and the sun was beginning to set and yet, Theo still didn’t speak. Liam was playing with the grass and Theo made a total of thirty or forty spread out around them. Theo’s hands hurt and were sore and his legs were numb. He stole a glance at Liam who was looking at all the flower crowns till he caught Theo’s eyes and held it. He softly smiled and Theo bitterly smiled back looking down and finished the last bit. He placed it next to Liam and it had roses, white poppies, and azaleas. It was all mixed together and he liked how it turned out. 

 

His thoughts were cut short when Liam reached over and grabbed the flower crown Theo just finished. He looked at Liam curiously while Liam plopped it on his head and he watched as the flower crown tilted more to the right and seemed to be a bit too big. He looked as Liam tried to fix it and pouted when it didn’t work. Theo shook his head and chuckled, Liam looked over and smiled wide that he got to Theo smile when he’s been upset all day. Theo took his phone out that Liam got for him and snapped a few photos of Liam with the tilted crown. “You are definitely a fairy,” Theo smirked. 

Liam rolled his eyes, smiling, “I bet you’d look stunning with one,” Liam mischievously smiled. 

“No no I make them not wear them,” Theo shook his head.

Liam completely ignored him and jumped on his lap, placing the flower crown on his head. This one was the same except it had lilies instead of azaleas. He huffed as Liam tried to fix it and Liam grumbled as he failed at it again. Liam stepped back and quickly grabbed his phone taking one too many photos. “Sunshine that’s enough,” Theo said and softly grabbed his wrists.

“I can’t help if you look beautiful, flower,” Liam shrugged. 

 

And he did. Liam looked at him as the sun hit him just right making his tattoos more prominent and his piercings shine in the sun. He was amazed and enchanted with the way his green eyes shine and sparkle in the sun, they were as green as the grass but much more beautiful and exquisite. Apatite did no justice to the beauty and sparkle in Theo’s eyes. He looked like a magical beautiful enchanting creature and Liam was entranced by his beauty once again. He softly touched his neck and laid his hand there softly grazing his thumb across Theo’s neck and back. 

 

“Is everything alright, beloved?” Liam whispered as the flower crown stayed tilted on his head.

Theo nodded, “yeah everything’s fine, I was just being dramatic,” he shrugged. 

“Scott told me what happened right after you left and I waited a bit because I knew you needed time to let it out, I didn’t think you’d let it out like this,” he smiled softly. 

Theo lets out a dry laugh, “yeah it’s stupid” 

Liam shakes his head, “I don’t think it’s stupid, it’s a perfectly healthy way to let out all your frustrations and anger. It helps you cope and you’re using your anger to make something beautiful,” he said gesturing to the flower crown on Theo’s head and those surrounding them. 

 

Theo blushed and looked away, “I guess, it’s just stupid of me for acting like this”.

Theo felt bothered of himself and that he was probably bothering and annoying Liam with his problems, he shouldn’t have said anything. He looked down and started fiddling with the grass and pulled at the grass.

“And you’re not being dramatic,” Theo looked up at Liam, “it was fucked up what Malia and Scott said and I talked to them about it. It wasn’t right of them to do this especially since you’ve tried so hard to redeem yourself and you’re finally there. We all have forgiven you and consider you part of the pack. Stiles and Malia didn’t know what they were talking about. You have redeemed yourself,” Liam kissed his cheek, “you are good,” a kiss on the nose, “you are part of the pack,” a kiss on the cheek, “you are forgiven,” a kiss on the jawline, “you are loved,” a kiss on his bicep of his DNA tattoo, “you are my beloved,” a kiss on the lips. 

 

Theo kissed back eagerly and wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist pulling him on his lap. Liam wrapped his arms around his neck and played with the hair on the nape of Theo’s neck. He felt warmth and comfort deep in his bones and smiled into the kiss. Liam pulls away and smiled wide at Theo placing his hand on Theo’s chest and rubbed his thumb against Theo’s heart tattoo and nipple piercing, “I do adore your piercings and tattoos,” he compliments. 

“You always say that,” Theo smirks and squeezes Liam’s hips. 

“You should get more tattoos,” Liam hummed.

“Yeah? I should get a tattoo on my left collarbone that says ‘beloved’ in cursive, huh?” Theo teased. 

Liam chuckled, “aw you’d get that for me?” 

Theo shrugged, “we have been together for two years and I see this long term, do you?” 

Liam nodded, “of course I do, you’re going to have to put up with my ass for a long time”. 

“Ugh you’re right,” Theo groaned, “I should get out while I still can”.

Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck, “too late, you’re stuck with me,” he shrugged.

Theo jokingly groaned and placed his head on Liam’s chest as Liam ran his hands through Theo’s hair. 

 

“Guess I am, sunshine,” he smiled and kissed Liam’s neck.

“Hmm maybe I should get ‘sunshine’ tattooed on my collarbone,” Liam smiled.

Theo looked up at Liam and smirked, “yeah?” Liam nodded, “you should get it on your right,” Theo softly grazed his fingers across Liam’s right collarbone, “that way I have ‘beloved’ on my left and you have ‘sunshine’ on right”.

Liam chuckled and then stopped as he realized something, “when did we become that couple who get tattoos for our significant other?” 

Theo pondered on that thought, “we’ve always been that couple but I don’t mind,” he shrugged.

“You don’t?” 

“Nope, I’m only that way with you because I trust you enough for you to see this side of me and only you,” he blushed at his confession. 

“Aw, I’m so touched,” Liam snickered. 

Theo shoved him off his lap onto the ground of flowers as Liam laughed, “fuck you,” Theo huffed trying not to smile. 

Liam smiles wide and fixed his flower crown, “later babe, I don’t want grass in my ass”.

 

Theo snorted and laughed. He looked at the sky and noticed the sun was setting, “it’s almost dark out, we should go back home”.

Liam fiddled with his phone for a bit till he looked up at Theo and smiled, “okay let’s go,” he stood up and helped Theo up. 

“I’m going to take the flower crowns with us,” Liam announced and grabbed a few. 

“You know they’ll die, right?” Theo said.

Liam nodded, “I’m aware, but you look really good with them and I like teasing you about it,” he smirked at Theo. 

Theo shook his head and noticed Liam’s lock screen, “you put a picture of me wearing a flower crown as your lock screen?” 

Liam shrugged, “well yeah, I can’t help if you look really good,” he shoved his phone in his pocket and held about six flower crowns. 

Theo shook his head and watched him as he put his phone away and put two flower crowns on his head to help him hold the rest. Liam looked at him and raised a brow, “you going to help or?” 

“Nope, I’m good watching you struggle,” Theo smirked.

“Fuck you,” he glared playfully. 

“Thought you didn’t want grass in your ass?” 

Liam shoved him on the ground as Theo laughed.  

 

“Let’s go before something comes out and kills us,” Liam said.

“Dude we are supernatural beings, we can easily outrun it or fight it,” Theo stared blankly at him. 

Liam shrugged and blushed, realizing what he said, “whatever”.

Theo snickered and wrapped his arm around Liam’s waist and pulled him close, kissing his temple. They decided not to fully shift because they had their clothes to worry about and Liam genuinely wanted to keep the flower crowns. 

“You’re such a weirdo,” Theo teased.

“I’m not a weirdo”.

“Whatever you say sunshine,” Theo shrugged and interlaced their hands. 

 

They walked hand in hand back to their home together. When they see Stiles and Malia again, they both apologize and though Liam stood there glaring at them, Theo forgives them and accepts their apology. Because he’s not going to hold grudges on people and be full of spite when he could just lay with Liam and plan out their next tattoos while softly murmuring and trading kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!! LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING, I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
